La vie n'est pas aussi simple que l'on croit!
by gellyk
Summary: Haley et Nathan sont divorcés mais ils vont se retrouver à l'occasion d'un mariage


J'avais envie d'écrire ma petite fanfic sur OTH et j'ai enfin décidé de me lancer... C'est ma 1ère...  
Je vous dis de quoi il est question:  
L'histoire se passe une dizaibe d'années après la saison 3 et elle est concentrée sur Naley.  
Donc on garde tout des 3 premières saisons mais avec quelques variantes. Dan n'a pas eu le HCM dans la saison 2 mais bien plus tard et ce n'est pas Lucas qui en a hérité mais Nathan.  
Dans mon histoire Haley et Nathan sont divorcés et ne se sont pas vu depuis 3 ans mais vont se retrouver le temps d'un mariage.

**1ere partie:**

Los Angeles:

Haley sorti de la salle de bain au moment même où le téléphone sonnait. Avec un soupir elle répondit:

"Eh! Best Friend comment ça va bien la vie?  
-Luke! Je suis contente de t'entendre! Comment vas-tu?  
-Bien et j'irais encore mieux quand tu auras dit oui à la question que je vais te poser.  
-Vas-y je t'écoutes!  
-Voilà, voudrais-tu être mon témoin?  
-OH! Lucas, tu t'es enfin décidé à épouser Brooke? Ce que je suis contente! J'accepte avec plaisir!  
-Merci Haley, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi!"

Haley sourit à cette phrase mais son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle entendit la suivante:

"Il faut que tu saches que Brooke et moi prenons 2 témoins etNathan sera mon deuxième..."

Un long silence s'abattit sur la ligne, tant et si bien que l'on pouvait entendre le compteur. Lucas commençait à s'inquiéter quand Haley fit: " Je suis très heureuse pour toi Lucas. Compte sur moi et embrasse Brooke."  
Après avoir discuter des détails de la cérémonie, les deux amis raccrochèrent, laissant une Haley pensive...

3 ans plus tôt, Haley vivait encore à Tree Hill avec Nathan. Elle était parfaitement heureuse surtout depuis que son couple avait réglé tout ses problèmes. Mais un jour un coup de téléphone vient troubler la pleinitude des Scott: Dan venait d'être admis à l'hopital suite à une crise cardiaque. Les 2 fils de Dan devaient faire des analyses pour voir si eux aussi étaient porteurs de la maladie.  
Si Lucas était un porteur sain, il n'en allait pas de même pour Nathan... Alors pour Haley, ce fut la descente aux Enfers.  
Nathan fut obligé d'arrêter le basket et Haley stoppa sa carrière de chanteuse pour s'occuper de son mari... Mais rien n'améliora l'humeur morose de Nathan et les disputes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses dans le couple.  
Jusqu'au jour où...

"Nathan, je n'en peux plus! Tu as des amis là pour t'entourer et tu vois comment tu leur parles?  
-Haley tu ne comprends donc rien? s'emporta Nathan. Pour moi tout est finit j'ai le HCM et pour moi ça signifie que le basket est terminé et ça signifie que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants car je pourrais peut-être leur transmettre la maladie!  
-Mais tu crois que je n'y ais pas pensé à ça? Ecoute Nathan, pour le basket, OK tu ne peux plus jouer mais rien ne t'empêche de devenir coach ou journaliste sportif! Quand aux enfants ton raisonnement est stupide! Lucas est porteur sain de la maladie et qui te dis qu'il ne la transmettra pas à ses enfants?... Je vais te le dire moi! PERSONNE! Tes enfants peuvent très bien ne pas avoir la maladie mais ceux de Lucas si! Lucas n'est pas comme toi, il pense aux risques mais cela ne l'empêche pas de vouloir fonder une famille!  
Quand à ton cas, il existe de très bon traitement! Et si tu ne te bouges pas tu ne pourras jamais t'en sortir!"

Haley s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis reppris d'une voix plus douce:" Ecoute Nathan, je t'aime et si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir encore, je le comprendrais mais réagit s'il-te-plait! quand aux enfants, si tu n'en veux pas, nous n'en aurons pas!  
-Haley je ne peux pas te priver d'enfants alors que tu en désires... La meilleur solution est de divorcer, tu trouveras un autre homme qui te donnera de beaux enfants."

Après avoir prononcer ces mots, Nathan était tout malheureux mais il savait qu'il avait raison car il gachait la vie de la femme qu'il aime.  
Haley eut beau vouloir le fair changer d'avis, rien n'y fit. Après le divorce, ce fut le coeur lourd qu'elle quitta Tree Hill pour L.A où elle habite désormais.

  
Tree Hill, chez Nathan:

"Brooke? Mais que viens-tu faire ici? Tu devrais être avec Lucas entrain de vous disputer à propos des fleurs!  
-Futur beau-frère de mon coeur, sache que les fleurs sont déjà commandées et... pourquoi tu parles de fleurs? Ca te rappelle des souvenirs?  
-Trés drole Brooke, marmonna Nathan."

Brooke le dévisagea et reprit d'une voix calme: "Tu sais qu'elle sera là?... C'était obligé! Après tout, c'est une très bonne amie à moi et la meilleure de ton frère! D'ailleurs elle sera son témoin!  
- Témoin de Lucas? s'écria Nathan.  
-bien sur, avec toi! Peyton et Jake seront les miens! Officiellement Haley sera ta cavalière mais si tu veux emmener ta pouffe Vanessa... fit Brooke en plissant le nez...  
-Euh... Amanda Brooke! rectifia Nathan!... Même si elle n'est plus d'actualité depuis longtemps!  
-Peu importe... Ecoute Nate, je sais que ta vie amoureuse ne me regarde pas Nate mais...  
-Mais quoi Brooke? s'emporta le jeune homme. Ma vie amoureuse est un désastre! Depuis le divorce, je passe d'un fille à l'autre mais quand je les raccompagne chez elles je leur fais la bise et je rentre chez moi. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que j'aime Haley et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a poussé à divorcer pour qu'elle soit avec un autre homme, en meilleur santé que moi et qui lui donne des enfants sans maladie!"

Brooke tenta d'apaiser Nathan "Ecoute c'est ridicule ce que tu dis!Regarde ton frère et moi, il y a des risques que nos enfants aient la maladie mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'en vouloir et de vouloir les faire. Et puis avec les progrès tu peux te faire opérer pour que ça aille un peu mieux et si tes enfants ont la maladie et qu'ils sont pris à temps l'opération les rendra sains!  
-Toute manière, avoir des enfants sans Haley, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout!  
-Alors récupère-là, s'écria la jeune femme! Elle et toi êtes fait l'un pour l'autre! Vous vous aimez toujours j'en suis sure! Et votre couple a survecu à toutes les tempêtes Nathan!  
-... Sauf au HCM!"

Brooke hocha la tête et quitta l'appartement en disant: "Tu as ton destin entre tes mains Nate!"  
Nathan ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait...

2 mois plus tard:


End file.
